En silence
by Shinoya
Summary: [ Mini One-shot. POV Trowa. 1X2X1 ]. Parfois les mots ne veulent rien dire; parfois rien n'est plus éloquent qu'un silence...


**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

**Genre **: POV Trowa (on fait ce qu'on peut hein :p), kawai (on se refait pas)

**Dédicace**: A **Gayana** ! Rien que pour toi ! Tout le monde se lève et entame bien fort : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU** (un peu en avance)! T'aimes le silence, t'aimes Duo et Heero, t'aimes le kawai. J'ai tenté de réunir ces éléments pour en faire une chtite fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**En silence**

On m'a toujours qualifié de « silencieux », voire d'inexpressif. C'est vrai, je suis silencieux, j'économise mes mots, je les choisis avec soin pour qu'ils soient le plus juste possible; mais en aucun cas, je ne suis inexpressif.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, généralement, on associait le silence à un manque de communication, à une incapacité à s'exprimer. Il n'y a rien de plus faux. J'aime le silence, le respecte, et c'est Duo, mon frère d'arme, qui me l'a appris. Je vous imagine sourire, notant mentalement qu'en fréquentant une personne aussi bavarde que Duo, on apprend à apprécier le silence. Encore une fois, c'est faux.

Duo parle, crie, joue, rit, il est capable à lui seul d'égaler le volume sonore d'un troupeau d'éléphants, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'être sérieux, Duo fait tout en silence. Dès qu'il s'agit de Heero, Duo n'est plus que silence, à la rigueur un léger murmure qui s'étiole aussi rapidement qu'un souffle, un tremblement de voix aussi volatile que l'éther.

Entre Duo et son soldat, c'est… tout en silence.

Bien sûr lorsque nous sommes là, shinigami est une intarissable source de mots. Bien sûr il parle à Heero ; ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime qu'il est soudainement devenu muet, non. Mais il y a ces petites choses, ces attentions, ces regards, qui se passent dans un silence aux allures de musique douce.

Par exemple, en ce moment précis, je les observe par dessus mon bouquin, appréciant le silence d'un soldat amoureux, appréciant le calme de l'assassin. Et si Duo se tait, c'est parce qu'il veille discrètement sur son amour, sur celui qui est allongé contre lui, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est rare quand Heero prend le temps de ne rien faire. C'est rare quand le soldat s'autorise à se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit ; mais quand il le fait, Duo veille sur son silence, passant gentiment sa main sur la sienne, déposant une simple caresse qui vaut bien mieux qu'un millier de mots.

Il y a les regards aussi. Les regards qu'ils partagent lors des repas, les regards qu'ils ne peuvent ni cacher ni remplacer par des mots. Les yeux de Heero qui se brident légèrement dans un sourire, alors que les coins de sa bouche restent immobiles, les yeux que Heero pose sur le gardien de ses silences. Des yeux doux et tendres, où brillent cet amour et ce respect qu'ils partagent. Presque les yeux qu'une mère pourrait poser sur son enfant qui vient de faire un bêtise. Simplement, les yeux du soldat qui regarde manger celui qu'il aime.

Et les yeux de Duo qui surveillent la quantité de nourriture absorbée par son soldat. Parce que Heero, parfois il oublie de manger, alors l'assassin veille. Duo qui ne parle pas, mais qui ordonne d'un simple regard. Duo qui ordonne et qui montre qu'il aime. Jamais ils n'élèvent la voix l'un sur l'autre, l'un contre l'autre ; ce sont leurs yeux qui se cherchent et se battent, ce sont leurs yeux qui règlent leurs comptes. Et parfois, ce sont leurs bouches qui se trouvent, dans un baiser, dans un geste, un effleurement, une caresse ou un sourire, mais tout en silence.

Comme les simples gestes de la vie quotidienne, ceux qui se font sans paroles, ceux qui veulent dire tellement plus. La manière qu'à Heero de retenir la natte de son assassin lorsqu'il enfile un manteau, le soin que met Duo en manipulant le portable de son soldat. Ces petites marques d'amour et de respect, et tellement plus.

Heero qui se lève aux aurores pour lui préparer des crêpes, dans une maison encore calme et paisible, et le regard attendri de Duo, qui ne prononce pas le « merci », mais qui le dit avec les yeux, avec un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant au passage un sourire que le soldat ne peut pas réprimer, laissant au passage un autre éclat dans ses yeux.

Quelques fois, lorsque je passe devant leur chambre tard dans la nuit, je les entend faire l'amour. Non, pas de cris, ni de gémissements, pas même un léger murmure. Je devine à peine le bruissement des draps, la friction de deux corps, peut-être une main que l'on passe doucement dans de longs cheveux. Je devine, à peine… tout en silence.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de quand le silence s'est installé entre eux. Ce que je sais, c'est que pour la plupart des gens, c'est mauvais signe. Lors des mondanités auxquelles il nous arrive d'assister, je m'appuie contre un mur, dans un coin, et je les entends murmurer. J'entends ces 'autres' qui ne les connaissent pas : « Mais que font-ils main dans la main ? Ils ne s'adressent même pas la parole ! ».

C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais surpris l'un de leur regard ; ils n'ont jamais observé la manière dont ils se tenaient la main : leurs doigts entrelacés, et Heero qui glisse doucement son pouce sur la peau de son assassin, tendrement, comme si ces mains étaient aussi pures que blanches, comme si elles n'avaient jamais tué, comme si c'était son cœur qu'il tenait dans un étau de douceur.

Si le silence s'est installé entre eux, c'est parce qu'il y avait trop d'amour et de respect pour laisser un peu de place aux paroles. Et si personne ne le voit, moi je le sais : Ils s'aiment. Duo et Heero… Finalement, il n'y a rien à dire, puisqu'ils ne sont … que silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OWARI

Encore joyeux anniversaire Gaya


End file.
